Kitty Cat
by Aiedail01
Summary: There aren't many fanfics about Kitten, and we didn't find out much about her from the episodes. What is she really like? What is her life like? This is basically Date With Destiny from Kitten's point of view. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**We really don't know much about Kitten... this is basically "Date With Destiny" from Kitten's point of view. Title is very likely to change. Suggestions wanted!**

**This is one of the LONGEST stories I've ever written, but it'll probably only be two chapters. I'm still hoping for lots o' reviews!**

**Lurve ya lots,**

**Aiedail**

**-------**

**Kitty-Cat**

Kitten stood in front of the dirty bathroom mirror brushing her already straight blonde hair.

"I swear, Chelsea," she said, "I'm going to have Daddy _sue_ this school for lack of hygiene. Everything is _disgusting_."

The brown haired teen next to her, Chelsea, nodded. "I know," she said and rolled her eyes. "It's sick."

She, too, began examining herself in the mirror.

"Can I have your brush?" she asked Kitten, who was now applying mascara and had switched from the bathroom mirror to a hot pink compact.

Kitten nodded and slicked on a fresh coat of shimmering pink lip gloss.

"Ugh, I've gotten sooooo fat," she said, sucking in her stomach and turning sideways in front of the mirror. Her flat tummy was barely covered in a pink tube top.

The girl set the brush down with a click. "No way, Kitten! You are so not fat," Chelsea cried. "I am, though. Why the hell did I eat cake for my brother's birthday?"

"I don't know, but I definitely shouldn't have had fries for lunch yesterday."

"You always lose it so fast. You'll lose it all before Prom."

"Chelsea, we're going shopping. Mall after school. Come to my locker."

Chelsea grinned. "You read my mind." She glanced up at the cracked clock on the beige wall. "Crap, the bell's about to ring. I can't be late for Sandler's class again. He's already about to fail me."

Kitten laughed. "He's about to fail everyone. He says that every day." She wiggled her fingers in a wave. "Ciao."

Chelsea left, her brown ponytail swaying in time with her hips.

Kitten took one last look in the mirror. She hitched up her top and straightened her denim mini. A few strands of hair were set in front and the rest in back. She picked her hot pink messenger bag off of the floor and sucked in one last time. Then she left the bathroom.

A few minutes later she slipped into locker room. Ugh, sucky P.E. Kitten was incredibly glad that her father had written a note saying she was allergic to the fabric used to make the gym uniforms. She wished she'd gotten away with him writing a note that said she was allergic to the gym, but he wouldn't. She'd screamed and yelled and thrown tantrum after tantrum, but it was the one thing Daddy wouldn't budge on. He was big on physical education.

Kitten set her bag down in the bottom of the gross locker. She pulled out a pair of pink short shorts and a tight t-shirt. While everyone else changed into long shorts and humongous shirts, she was dressed in style.

Whisking her hair into a high ponytail, she slipped off her platform flip flops and opted for a pair of tennis shoes.

She left the locker room, many pairs of jealous eyes on her back.

She sat down on the gym floor as students filed in out of the locker rooms. Fang, across the room, waved. Kitten tried to smile back. She wished Fang would leave her alone sometimes. He was always _there._

Kitten was lost in thought about Prom dresses and boyfriends when she heard the words "TEAM ONE!" being screamed at her. She looked up.

"Huh?"

"Team one, Kitten!" yelled the gym teacher.

Kitten, puzzled, glanced around.

"_Over here," _mouthed a redheaded girl.

Kitten smiled at the teacher, whose name Kitten didn't know, and headed over to the girl.

Kitten grinned. "Thanks, Lyss."

"You have to pay attention, Kitten!"

"What are you, the coach?" Kitten asked rudely, rolled her eyes, and folded her arms. Lyss blanched. Kitten waved her hand to let Alyssa know she was kidding. "Why, though?" Kitten asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Because we're probably going to be in different gym classes next year."

"Oh."

Alyssa rolled her eyes and shook out her auburn ponytail. "Do you even know what we're playing?"

"Duh. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Kitten..."

Kitten looked around and noticed a large net in the middle of the gym.

"Tennis?" she asked hopefully.

Lyss sighed. "Volleyball, Kitten, volleyball."

"Right."

The game started soon after, Kitten's team serving first. Alyssa executed a perfect overhand, and someone on the other team hit it back. It soared back across the court, and of course it flew straight at Kitten.

"Eeeep!" she shrieked as it fell towards her. She covered her head, and was pushed out of the way as some kid Kitten didn't know pushed her out of the way. He tried to hit it, but missed because she didn't moved fast enough. Instead, he sort of fell on top of her.

"Ouch!" she said as he elbowed her in the side.

"Pay attention, Kitten!" he yelled at her rudely. Actually, he was kind of hot... what was his name? Jim? James? Joe? She knew it started with a J...

"Kitten!"

"Hmm?" Kitten looked around. "OWWW!" The white ball smacked her on the head.

"KITTEN!"

Kitten rubbed her head and did her best to straighten her hair as she saw the gym teacher frowning at her. "Your team is losing! Try to hit it over this time!"

Kitten glared at her, but tried to look interested in the torture they called "volleyball."

The ball arched its way over the net, right towards her, as the other team had marked her as a weak spot.

This time, she was ready. She whacked it with her hand... and watched as it dropped to the ground. Alyssa dove under her and hit it up.

"KITTENHITIT!" Alyssa yelled in a flurry.

"Huh?" Kitten asked as she watched the volleyball drop back to the ground.

"Nice dive, Malloy!" the teacher yelled to Alyssa. "KITTEN!" she screamed again.

"Sorry! Jeez!" Kitten said and rolled her eyes.

After one of the longest volleyball games ever, gym was over and Kitten finally left. Her teammates glared at her, but didn't say anything, for fear of what Kitten would do to them later.

She changed quickly and left as soon as she could. She couldn't bear being in the gym locker room for any longer...

A few minutes later she arrived in math class just as the bell rang. She slid into her desk and smiled at the blonde across the isle from her. The girl waved back.

Kitten pulled her math book out and set it on her desk, along with last night's homework, each problem perfect. Of course she didn't understand _any_ of it, but why bother when Daddy hired some guy to do it for her?

Kitten zoned out as the Mrs. Orphal began talking about some sort of algebraic expression. Did she honestly think people _cared?_

She opened a pink notebook and held a pen above it, pretending she was taking notes, while really she held her cell phone inside her desk and was text messaging Laine, her best friend who was forced to suffer through science.

**K: ah its so boring!  
L: math is the same**

**K: mall after school... u coming?  
L: yup... who else?  
K: C, A, & M **

**L: sweet**

"Kitten!" came a small hiss.

Kitten looked up for a minute to see the girl across the isle glancing at her, then down at the ground. Kitten looked at the ground to see a folded piece of paper.

The girl's brown boot kicked the note across the floor, and Kitten discreetly picked it up, just as Mrs. Orphal glanced her way.

"What is that, Kitten?"

"Uh, dropped my science notes out of my bag!"

Kitten hurriedly typed** "mrs. o is looking, g2g!" into her phone **and switched it off.

She placed it inside her notebook and unfolded it carefully. She loved notes from Mari. That was what made math class worthwhile.

_Did you hear about the theme for the Prom? _The note said in purple gel pen.

_No,_ Kitten scribbled down with her pencil, _what is it? _She booted the note back across the isle and Mari picked it up.

_'Your Date With Destiny' _came Mari's reply.

_Ew, that sounds stupid, _Kitten wrote.

**I know... the Prom committee sux this year. **

_Got a date yet? _

**Nope... you're lucky you've got Fang.**

_Ick, Fang... I think I'm going to break up with him. _

**Why?**

_He's so annoying. His spider head is starting to creep me out._

The truth was, the effect of having a mutant for a boyfriend was wearing off. Kitten didn't actually like him, it was all for image. As soon as he came to the school, he was Mr. Popular, and Kitten _had_ to have him. Now, he was just... normal. Like everyone else. Biker boys were in now, and all the ones that went to her school were taken. Where was she going to get a date now?

**Oh, I see your point. I have no idea who's going to ask me!**

_See that kid in front of me? Kyle, I think... he keeps staring at you. Smile at him when you get this. We might get you a date yet! Of course, it's always okay to go single._

**Are you serious? Kyle? He has good hair, but he's UGLY!  
**

**And ABSOLUTELY NOBODY goes single!**

**  
**_God, chill. Never mind then. C, A, L and I are going shopping after school... wanna come?_

**Sorry. **

**Prom dresses, right? I'm coming.**

_Yeah, but NOTHING there is going to fit me after I got so fat!_

**God, Kitten, I wish you'd stop freaking about this! You're NOT fat!**

_You're only saying that because you're my friend. I AM fat and you know it!_

"Test Friday!" Mrs. Orphal called.

Crap. Oh, well, maybe her perfect homework would make up for how badly Kitten did on tests.

The bell rang, and Kitten jumped up. Yes! School was finally over.

She made her way to her locker, making sure her glossy hair swayed as she walked.

People seemed to have forgotten about gym, and she waved with her fingertips and smiled as she passed friends and not-so-much friends in the hallway.

"Kitten!"

She looked up.

"Do you want to help my buy a dress for Prom?" some girl asked. 

Kitten looked her up and down. She looked okay... oh. Knock-off Coach bag. No.

Kitten stared at her, rolled her eyes, coughed "Pathetic!" and marched off.

She opened her locker and pulled out the books she needed for the homework she wasn't doing, and tucked them into her bag.

She examined the door of her locker, once gray but now mostly pink because of the numerous decorations. There was the picture of her, Alyssa, Mari, Chelsea, and Laine. Then there was her and Fang...

Oh.

Fang.

That reminded her... she had to break up with him soon. But how was she going to do that?

"Kitten?"

"Hmm?" she turned around, and there he was. Fang. Right there. She would do it _now._

"Fang, I-"

Wait. Maybe she should wait until after Prom, because she definitely wasn't getting another date...

Okay. She wouldn't break up with him until later.

"Kitten, I'm really sorry," he began, "but I have to break up with you."

"WHAT?" she screeched.

----

**Review, please! Updates may take awhile. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay for my reviewers! Thanks so much! Have a cookie. ;)**

**I'm soooo sorry this took so long, but I really got writers block. The only reason I finished this chapter is because the internet and the TV aren't working, so I have nothing better to do. Ha ha...**

**Oh, I forgot one of these before.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**-----**

Kitten stormed out of the school, rage causing her pale face to turn pink.

As soon as Fang had left, she'd ripped every picture of him out of her locker and crumpled them up. She'd stalked out the front door, throwing the pictures into a trash can.

How could she be dateless? The most popular girl at this entire school? She owned. She led. Everyone in this freaking crap hole looked up to her.

She slammed the door of her limo as she got inside, clenching her teeth. She held a pillow in front of her mouth and screamed as loud as she could.

WHAT WAS FANG'S PROBLEM? She seethed.

"Kitten!" the door reopened and in jumped Chelsea. "What happened? You looked so mad when you left."

"FANG FREAKING BROKE UP WITH ME!"

"WHAT?"

Kitten glared.

"THAT TOTALLY SUCKS!"

Alyssa, Laine, and Mari slid inside the car.

"Ohmigod what HAPPENED?" Laine asked.

"FANG FREAKING BROKE UP WITH HER!"

"NO!"

"YES! And now I'm DATELESS!" Kitten sobbed.

"Ohmigod, Kitten," Mari cried. "I'm soooo sorry. Fang is SUCH an a-hole!"

Kitten nodded, still crying.

"Do you want to go home instead of shopping?" Laine asked quietly.

Kitten shook her head, a faint smile working its way onto her face. "I feel like spending."

Shopping was her passion. It didn't matter the price. If Kitten liked it, Kitten bought it, and it always made her happy.

----------

"Chels! This is you!" Kitten called, her mood considerably brightened. Spending her dad's money made her feel soooo much better. Who cared about Fang? Who freaking cared? She would start a trend. Go without a date, be cool. Dates were for losers. Except for her friends, of course.

"Ohmigod!" Chelsea squealed as she fingered the silky purple Versace gown. "It is! I'm so getting this!" She checked the price tag, her face falling. "Or not."

"Don't worry. I've got it. You'll never forgive yourself if you _don't_ get it!" Kitten said, grinning and holding up her silver American Express.

Chelsea enveloped Kitten in a hug and ran to try the dress on.

"OHMIGOD, CHELS, YOU LOOK SO HOT!" cried Mari, running up and squeezing Chelsea.

Kitten kept a smile pasted on her face.

Chelsea was gorgeous, and the dress made her look even better. She had a date.

Kitten was insanely jealous.

The whole time they were shopping, Kitten was screaming in her head. She wasn't in the spotlight this time. She wasn't in charge. Who cared if she'd found the perfect Christian Dior tube dress in pale pink? Who cared if her sparkling pink heels were amazing?

It wouldn't matter if she had the most gorgeous dress in the world, or if she actually bought the diamonds she desperately wanted, but knew her dad would kill her for buying. She was dateless.

---------------

She moped into her house, throwing her jacket and bag on the floor for the maid to pick up later.

Dates really didn't matter! It was okay!

Why did she even care so much? If anything, she'd only be more popular for being different!

Even though she knew it was true, she didn't want to! This time, Kitten didn't _want_ to be different.

She hung up her perfect dress in the front of her walk-in closet so it wouldn't get wrinkled. She set her shoes on the top shelf, and sorted through her jewelry, looking for something to go with it. The dress would look so pretty if it was even more sparkly. She decided to get rhinestones, or sequins, or something shiny sewn onto the bottom.

Kitten sighed. High school sucked.

She went to her shower, but then decided on a bath instead, with huge bubbles and all the scented soap she could pour in. That always relaxed her and calmed her down.

This time, it didn't work. She was so nervous about school tomorrow, she couldn't stand it. After a few minutes, she jumped out of the bathtub and dried herself off.

She pulled on her silk Calvin Klein pajamas, and brushed her hair. Downstairs, their cook called dinner, and Kitten pulled her hair into a ponytail before putting down her Ugg slippers and going into the dining room.

Her father was always there. Kitten sat down next to him at their long table. She picked at her food. It was chicken and mashed potatoes, one of her favorite dinners, but Kitten barely ate anything. She wasn't hungry.

"Eat, Kitten! It's good!" her father said, on his third helping already.

"'Kay." She said, and poked her fork into a piece of chicken. She put it in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. She sighed. It didn't taste as good.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Yes there is... Kitten-"

JUST SHUT UP, DADDY! Leave me alone!" She jumped up from the table and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Why didn't she have a normal father, instead of a psycho half-moth? Ugh, what a freak. And it was so gross! At least he stayed in his basement lab most of the time, so she didn't have to explain it to her friends. And he treated her like a princess. Whenever she was upset, he bought her anything she wanted.

There was a knock on her door. "Kitten? I'm sorry if I made you mad."

She sniffed. "Come in."

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"Well, um, I got this super cute prom dress, and I saw the perfect diamond necklace to go with it. It's really expensive, so I thought I was wondering if I could get it."

Like he'd ever go for that. A diamond necklace? Puh-leeze.

"Of course, darling! You can even buy earrings to go with it."

Kitten's eyes widened. Was he freaking serious?

"Thank you soooo much, Daddy! I love you!"

------------

Kitten stepped out of her limo the next day at school, not wearing pink for a change. Today she wore a short dress, black to match her mood, over dark blue jeans.

She still clutched her pink messenger back, thought, and her pink feather and glitter earrings were in her ears.

She wasn't going to let people know how upset she was. She was Kitten. She didn't get mad. Fang could fall off a cliff for all she cared.

_I do not care. I do not need a date,_ she told herself as she stepped into the school.

There was a mob at her locker. She shoved past the crowd, ignoring everyone who was asking her about Fang. Really, it was like being harassed by insane paparazzi. It was kind of cool, but so annoying.

She stuffed books in her bag, and slammed her locker door, heading to her first class. She stared at the ground, barely noticing where she was going.

Where were her friends when she needed them?

"Hi, Kitten," said a voice from across the hall. Kitten looked up. It was knock-off Coach girl from yesterday, and she was standing next to Fang.

"Remember me? Kara. Anyway, guess what?" she smirked. "After Fang broke up with you yesterday, he went and asked me out right away! Isn't that awesome?"

Kitten kept walking, ignoring the girl.

She coughed. "Pathetic!" She giggled nastily, tucking her arm into Fang's.

Kitten closed her eyes as tight as she could to stop the tears, and went into the nearest bathroom. A few girls scattered out as the last bell rang, and Kitten began to sob.

She collapsed against the grimy wall, not caring about how dirty her top was going to be, or how she was going to be late to class for the third time that week.

Kitten hated that stupid girl and Fang with everything she had in her. She hadn't really realized how much she needed Fang, and how much she'd actually liked him.

And then stupid Kara had to go take him from her.

Kitten pulled out a permanent black pen and opened a stall door covered with markings.

There was sayings, and lists. That was what she was looking for. Next to the list of hot guys was the list of absolute sluts.

"KARA MASON!" Kitten wrote in all caps, underlining it a few times.

She stared at it, and began to cry again. It didn't even make her feel better. She crossed Fang's name off of the list of hot guys, and even that didn't stop her from crying.

She locked herself in the stall, and thought for awhile.

It must have been longer than she'd thought, because a bell rang again, and a few girls came into the bathroom.

"God, Kitten is such a bitch," said one. It was Kara. "I'm glad Fang dumped her. I don't even like him! Spiders are gross." She made a retching noise.

_SHE DIDN'T LIKE HIM?_

"I wish there were hotter guys at this school, don't you?"

"Ohmigod, did you see Robin on the news last night? Soooo hot. He was fighting some guy. I so wish he went to this school!" another voice joined in. 

"I know! I'd _kill _to have him as my date." Kara snorted. "Like that will ever happen.

Kitten smiled softly now, and waited until the girls left to fix her makeup. Her mascara and eyeliner were running, but she fixed it, and put in eye drops to get rid of the redness from crying.

She rummaged in her bag, found a pink ribbon, and tied it around her waist. Much better. Black was too dark, and she wasn't mad in the least anymore. The old Kitten was back, ready to pounce.

Robin was her brand new date.

--------

**Yay! Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and ideas! Kisses! **

**And I am so sorry that I didn't update in so long! Writers block SUCKS! EGGS!**

I did my best to make Kitten seem meaner in this chapter. How'd I do?

**-------------**

Kitten sat on her bed, collecting herself before she began her performance. It was 5:28, and her father came up from the lab in the basement at exactly 5:30 for dinner, cooked by their housekeeper. He would then instruct the housekeeper to bring Kitten to the table, and she would head downstairs.

5:29. Kitten adjusted her pajamas and threw herself on her bed, messing it up and kicking the blankets around. She sniffed a few times, and stomped on the floor, to get used to it.

5:30, and there was the familiar knock on her door.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"Dinner, Miss Kitten," Laura, the housekeeper said politely.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

Laura happily obliged, covering her ears, off to tell Killer Moth.

Kitten smiled happily as she heard her father storming up the stairs.

"Kitten! What do you mean you're not eating?"

Kitten jumped off her bed as the door flung open, and began a stomping sort of pace, while screaming.

"IT'S! NOT! FAIR!" she shrieked, pounding her feet on the floor.

"What's wrong, angel?" asked her father, not mad anymore.

"FANG BROKE UP WITH ME!" Kitten yelled, and proceeded to tell the tale to her dad, quite loudly.

"What can I do for you, darling?" he asked, concerned.

"I NEED A NEW DATE, DADDY! WHAT DO YOU _THINK_ YOU CAN DO?"

"Who can I get? Just name it, and I'll get him for you!"

"I... want... ROBIN!"

Her father blanched. "Robin? Of... _Teen Titans_?" he spat.

Kitten nodded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Time for her secret weapon. She didn't think it would have to come to this, but she took a deep breath, preparing for the finale. "I..." she yelled as loud as she could. "HATE! YOU!"

She threw herself on her bed and covered herself with the blankets until she wasn't visible to her father anymore.

She saw her father leave, and knew he'd gone to call Titans tower. Kitten tossed the covers off, smirking triumphantly.

---------------

It was a done deal. They'd called last night, and Daddy had blackmailed them with something or other, but... Robin was her date.

Kitten waltzed into school grinning the next day, sporting pink Juicy Couture sweatpants and a white camisole. A terrycloth headband was in her hair.

Kara, the first obstacle of the day, met Kitten at her locker.

"Oh, _hi, _Karan! I couldn't wait to tell you the news!" Kitten said, smiling sweetly as she twirled the combination into her lock.

"It's Kara," she said, and rolled her eyes. "Dumb blondes." Karla, backed by a few friends, smirked. "What could possibly be great in your pathetic life? You got a date?"

Kitten nodded, smiling enthusiastically. "Mmmhmm! You'll never guess who."

Kara did her best to look puzzled. "I don't know," she began. "Wait! I know. Your _dad?" _She tugged on a piece of Kitten's hair playfully.

Kitten shook her head, brushing Kara's hand away. "Robin." She tugged Kara's hair back, harder.

The girl looked surprised, then rolled her eyes. "Wow, now you're even _more_ pathetic! Let me guess. He'll suddenly 'get sick' on prom, and then you'll be dateless. Oh, boo, hoo, poor Kitten!" Kara stepped hard on Kitten's foot, which was especially painful because of Kara's two inch heels.

"I kid you not, Kari! It's totally true," Kitten said.

"Kara," Kara smirked again, twirling a beaded bracelet around on her finger. "Oh, well. We'll see on prom. And," she continued, "at least I've got a real date."

Kitten winked, plucked the bracelet out of Kara's hand, and grinned. "It's fine with me if you go with Fang. If I remember correctly," she said, pausing, as if trying to think of something, "'spiders are gross.'"

Kara glared, unable to think of a comeback. "My bracelet?" she held out her hand.

"Here," Kitten said, and dropped it on the floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me get it." She bent down to pick it up, and kicked it across the hallway, where a group of students trampled it.

"Oh, that sucks!" Kitten walked across the hall as if to get it, but stepped on it instead, and ground her chunky clogs into the ground, multicolored beads scattering everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" Kitten repeated, before picking up her bag off the floor and stalking down the hall, leaving Kara in the hall, staring at the remains of her bracelet.

Classic.

**-------------**

Kara didn't complain to the principal, or any other teacher. Everyone knew Kitten could weasel her way out of anything, and turn it into someone else's fault. Smart girl.

Every time she passed Fang, she'd ignore him completely, or tell the closest person to her, fairly loudly, that "ROBIN IS MY DATE! ISN'T THAT AWESOME?"

She shared the news with her friends later that day, squealing with her, and jumping up and down.

Life was going considerably better.

**-------------**

**Sorry so short! I wanted to make it longer, but I couldn't think of anything, and I wanted to have one whole chapter for prom. Also, I think the next chapter might be the last.**


End file.
